At Borgin and Burkes
by retrograde6
Summary: HP/DM SLASH. ** Complete! ** What if Draco had opened the door of the cabinet Harry was hiding in at Borgin and Burkes that day? Takes place in Year 2 but doesn't affect the storyline. Well, a little. Please R/R! :)
1. At Borgin and Burkes

Update! Well, I've revised this, and um, hopefully it's better than the first time around, so, well, you might want to read it. :D

A/N: Well, this is my first time writing a fic, let alone a slash fic. :| Hopefully it doesn't suck too much... Please read and review! I have to know if I should dump my head in a bucket and drown myself or pat myself on the back for this. :D Thanks! Please don't flame though, I have a fragile ego. ;) By the way, if you don't like slash... _What_ are you doing here in the first place?

Rating: Er, PG-13? Tell me if I should change it, 'cause I really have no experience in this. I don't think it's explicit or anything though, and that's saying something.

Description: What if Draco had opened the door of the cabinet Harry was hiding in at Borgin and Burkes that day? Takes place in Year 2 but doesn't affect the story. Well, a little. A short fic from both Draco's and Harry's POV. Slash.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. :) Don't think she's into slash though. ;)

Draco's POV  
***

''Touch nothing, Draco,'' Father said to me just after he rang the bell on the counter of Borgin and Burkes. I drew back from the glass eye that had captured my attention and turned away sourly.

''I thought you were going to buy me a present.''

''I said I would buy you a racing broom,'' he said with the note of finality in his voice that I was all too familiar with. Yes, a racing broom ¨C fat lot of use that was. It wasn't as if I didn't have a good one already - I'm a Malfoy, could anything I own _not_ be good?

''What's the good of that if I'm not in the house team? Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore just so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's _famous_... famous for having a stupid _scar_ on his forehead...''

I felt a mixture of jealousy and admiration as I thought of Potter at the Quidditch match against Slytherin last year. He _was_ that good, better than that, in fact, especially when you considered the fact that he was a bloody **first-year **at the time. To think I was the one responsible for getting him onto the house team! It wasn't just frustrating, it was _infuriating_. How was it possible that it had been his first time on a broomstick? Most unfair, to say the least. But you had to admire his talent for Quidditch; when he was on his broomstick, it was as if it was a part of him as he soared through the air. (A/N: Now, now, no dirty thoughts.) In fact, he looked really...

_What am I thinking?_ I wanted to slap myself. My face was burning and I bent down quickly, pretending to look at the skulls on a shelf. Suddenly I felt like one of those Hufflepuff girls who almost fainted every time they saw Potter walking along the corridors because he was ''just so _cute_!''. Yes, I heard them say that myself ¨C **They. Are. Not. My. Own. Words!** Hoping Father hadn't noticed anything, I continued my tirade.

''...everyone thinks he's so _smart_, wonderful _Potter_ with his _scar_ and his _broomstick_ ¨C '' /And so do you.../ said a little voice in my head. I squashed it quickly before it could pollute my brain any further. What was _with_ me today? Since when did I ever think of Potter as anything more than the object of my affecti... I mean, abhorrence?

Father looked at me witheringly and I looked straight back into his eyes; I had long ago become immune to his constant disapproving looks. ''You have told me this at least a dozen times already, and I would remind you that...'' I tuned him out and busied myself with looking at the various displays in the shop, mentally scoffing at most of them. Really, the items here were nothing compared to what was hidden below the drawing room in Malfoy Manor.

Harry's POV  
***

I watched Malfoy walking around the gloomy shop, examining the different objects on the shelves. As his father informed Mr. Borgin that he wanted to sell some items in his house that might ''embarrass'' him, Malfoy walked around with his usual look of superiority on his face as he peered at the displays. Even with his back toward me, I could just imagine him with his signature smirk as he observed the foul masks on the wall. Isn't it strange how people remember these things about their enemies?

Hold on. No! I didn't _try_ to remember his face! It's just that... that... Er. Never mind.

I listened intently to the conversation between the two men. When I heard Mr. Malfoy call Ron's dad a ''flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool'', I suddenly had the urge to jump out of the cupboard and do... _something_. Strangle him, maybe, but that cane in his hand looked quite threatening. (A/N: I got the cane thing from the movie! :D) Besides, I didn't stand much of a chance against him, having not grown much during the summer. I sighed, not wanting to remind myself of the discouraging fact.

Suddenly, Malfoy said loudly, ''Can I have _that_?'' and pointed to the withered hand on its cushion. I shook my head absently. Trust him to choose something as gross as that among all the items in the shop.

''Ah, the Hand of Glory! Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir,'' said Mr. Borgin as he hurried over to Malfoy. I nearly choked in disbelief. 

Fine taste. Right.

Draco's POV  
***

''Your son has fine taste, sir,'' Mr. Borgin said greasily. I rolled my eyes. Could anyone be more of a boot-licker? It was quite disgusting, really. I'd never had much respect for people who, excuse the crudeness of this next phrase, sucked up to the Malfoys.

''I hope that my son will amount to more than a thief or plunderer, Borgin.'' Father said icily, and as Mr. Borgin hurriedly rushed to express his apologies, Father continued in an even colder tone, ''Though if his school marks don't pick up, that may indeed be all he is fit for.''

I immediately flushed. Evidently, he still hadn't forgiven me for not coming out top of the year; a few of the bruises that were inflicted on me after the end of last term still hadn't faded. It wasn't as if my grades were terrible, I pride myself on the fact that they were actually much higher than the average for the first-years. But no, he was top of _his_ year, so by his standards, nothing else was acceptable.

(A/N: I know fics usually put Lucius and MWPP in the same year, but I don't think that's really what happened. Has J.K. said anything about this? Anyway, in my mind, Lucius is older than James. I don't know why, it just is. :D Thus, for now, Lucius is top of his year and James/Sirius is top of his. :D)

''It's not my fault, the teachers all have favourites, that Hermione Granger ¨C ''

Father cut me off coldly. ''I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam.'' He just had to keep rubbing it in. The reason why he had been particularly furious was because a _Muggle-born_ had gotten better grades than me. It was all Granger's fault ¨C who asked her to be such a bloody know-it-all? I was going to get back at her this year no matter what it took. (A/N: Wow! Another explanation for why he called her a Mudblood! That came out of nowhere. :D)

I tried to retort angrily, but stopped, knowing it was no use to argue. Feeling embarrassed, I turned away.

Harry's POV

***

I wanted to do a jig in the cabinet at Malfoy's reprimanding. His grades _were_ above average, but unfortunately for him, Hermione would probably always beat him. That was one thing he definitely couldn't deny, no matter how egotistical he was.

Mr. Borgin and Malfoy's father started to discuss the prices of the items on the list, and I held my breath as Malfoy came nearer and nearer to the cabinet, still sulking. Just for a second, he looked like an adorable little boy before he stopped at the display of a hangman's rope and at an opal necklace, the sulk turning into a smirk at the contents of the card. I was no longer listening to the adults' conversation, noticing something I never had before: he actually looked quite good when he smiled.

I froze, realising exactly what my last few thoughts had been. 'Adorable' and 'good-looking' were not supposed to be on the list of 'How to Describe Draco Malfoy'! 'Vile', yes, 'loathsome', yes, but of all things, 'adorable'? I was completely mortified at what my brain could come up with. It had to be the lack of oxygen in here.

Yes, that had to be it.

Draco's POV

***

''Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed ¨C Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date.''

I laughed to myself as I read the card on the display of an opal necklace. Muggles ¨C would they ever not be useless fools? _Nineteen_ of them had to die before they even realised there was something wrong with the item! How absolutely pathetic; it was just as well that the world was rid of some of them, anyway.

Suddenly I had the strange feeling I was being watched, and very closely at that. Turning to my right, I saw a large black cabinet in front of me. I looked back to check if Mr. Borgin was still busy with my father's list. Confirming that he was, I walked forward and reached out to pull the handle, not bothering about what might be lurking in the cupboard.

I carefully opened the cabinet door, making sure it didn't creak and attract any attention. As I looked down into the darkness, I could just about make out blinking, bright green eyes and black-rimmed spectacles. Harry James Potter was sitting in a corner, trying to pretend he was a part of the wood.

Harry's POV

***

''Well, well, well. I see you've a liking for dark cabinets, Potter. Hanging around Weasley so much that you now like, shall I say, _humble_ spaces? Though I suppose this cupboard is bigger than his entire house,'' Malfoy said softly, barely loud enough for me to hear.

''Shut up, Malfoy.'' I said, staring up at his face through my broken glasses and observing him. I was now able to see him clearly with no door as an obstruction and his hair shone even though the room was extremely dim. His face, as usual, had a smirk on it, his lips quirked up but somehow perfect. Those eyes... Were they really such a perfect shade of silvery-grey? He'd grown a few inches since I last saw him, and his frame was now slightly leaner as he leaned against one of the cupboard doors, arms folded across his chest as his head cocked to one side.

What the... Did I just check out Malfoy? I wanted to die. **Now.**

''What do you think will happen if I call Mr. Borgin over, Potter? Won't be too pleased about the Boy Who Lived hiding in his cupboard, I should think,'' taunted Malfoy, who was quite unable to hide his amusement at discovering me in what was quite obviously a shop meant for the Dark Arts, his domain.

I stood up quickly, glanced behind and saw that the many shelves were hiding us from the shopkeeper's view... for now. As Malfoy gazed at me, a curious expression on his face, I clamped my hand over his mouth. ''Mmph!''

''Shut up,'' I hissed, hurriedly trying to pull him down into a sitting position so we ¨C or rather, I ¨C wouldn't be seen.

Draco's POV

***

Potter shot up so fast I thought something had poked him in the rear. He squinted over my shoulder at the displays behind us and seemed to sigh with relief inwardly. I held back a smile ¨C he looked so jumpy, it was almost cute.

Before the voice in my head had a chance to say ''I told you so!'' Potter put his hand over my mouth and tried to pull me down, telling me to shut up. Caught off guard, I landed quite ungracefully with my head hitting the floor and Potter landing on top of me. I inhaled sharply at the contact. It was astounding how Father still hadn't discovered us yet, considering the noise we had just made. Potter still hadn't taken his hand away, and I wasn't about to stop him. I waited for his reaction.

''Malfoy, please. I'm in enough trouble already as it is. I don't even know where or what this place is. Just... _please._'' He stared into my eyes pleadingly, not making any attempt to move away. My heartbeat sped up and I couldn't breathe ¨C and it wasn't because he was suffocating me. He just looked so... lost. Was it possible for anyone to be so utterly tantalising yet angelic at the same time?

I gently took his hand away from my mouth. He blinked and stared at my hand on his wrist, momentarily confused. Without even stopping to consider the consequences, I tilted my head up slightly and kissed him.

Harry's POV

***

I nearly fainted. Malfoy was kissing me. The fact refused to register itself in my brain and I was in shock. I closed my eyes involuntarily, letting my emotions take over, for once. Maybe I was supposed to think ''He's taking advantage of you!''. I was definitely supposed to think, ''This is Malfoy! It's completely disgusting!''. But the only thing I could feel was his lips against mine and only thought in my head was that even though this was crazy, it was amazing and wonderful and something I'd never felt before and somehow I was dead sure that I could never feel the same thing again with anyone else. Slowly, my free hand that wasn't being gripped by his reached up to touch his face and my fingers traced his cheek.

This action seemed to wake him up from the trance. He practically shoved me off of him and backed away. I recoiled in... what was it, really? Disgust? Or was it... disappointment? I stared at him, he stared at the glass eye, and the glass eye, well, stared at whatever it was staring at. I started to move toward him, but he kept his eyes trained resolutely on the glass orb, refusing to look at me.

Suddenly, Mr. Malfoy's voice rang out. ''Done. Come, Draco!''

''I've got to go. See you at school, Potter,'' Malfoy said shakily, avoiding my gaze. He got up and brushed off his robes, striding toward the door composedly to join his father. I stared at his retreating back and gulped, desperately trying to slow my heartbeat and squelching the by now obvious disappointment I felt. He couldn't just walk away like that! But he wasn't obligated to anything or anyone, least of all me.

Quietly, I turned and crept back into the cabinet and shut the door, hugging my knees to myself and trying to figure out what had just happened.

Draco's POV

***

I fiddled with my robes and stared at the glass eye that I wanted to examine when I had first stepped into the shop, not wanting to look at Potter. I wasn't quite sure that I could stop myself from kissing him again if I saw the hurt look that was sure to be on his face. Thank goodness, Father unknowingly broke the awkward silence as he called for me and closed his deal with Mr. Borgin.

''I've got to go. See you at school, Potter,'' I mumbled to the boy on the floor as I stood up, feeling like my legs were jelly. My mind was in a whirl, still thinking of the kiss, the way he responded and how he touched my face, nearly making me faint. I walked over to Father as he stood at the door waiting for me.

''Good day to you, Mr. Borgin, I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods,'' said Father curtly as he opened the door and left the shop, not looking back to acknowledge the shopkeeper's reply. I turned and my gaze lingered on what I could see of the cupboard, which was now closed.

''Goodbye, Potter,'' I said softly, and walked out the door.

A/N: So, how was it? I'm really sorry if it sucked, it didn't seem that great after I wrote it... -sigh- Please review! Thanks! :)


	2. At Flourish and Blotts

A/N: I'm just so original with titles, aren't I? :P (Will the next one be called 'At Hogwarts'? And the one after that, and the one after that... Hmm.) Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! -bows down in gratitude- I really didn't expect reviews so fast! :D It was really encouraging and I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face for an hour. :)

Well... I actually didn't plan to continue the fic 'cause I didn't want to change the original storyline (it's perfect as it is!) and I _still_ don't plan to as a matter of fact. I think I'm just going to do the POV thing in the scenes Harry and Draco are in and see how it goes from there. Nothing's confirmed right now... If this second part is terrible/much worse than the first one (which would be _really_ bad), please tell me! I'll take it down ASAP 'cause I admit, I'm really affected by other people's opinions.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. :) And like three-quarters of this fic, probably.

Harry's POV

***

''Oh, there you are, good. We'll be able to see him in a minute...'' Mrs. Weasley smoothed her hair down as she spoke, never taking her eyes off Gilderoy Lockhart's winking photos. As we inched to the front of the crowd, I noticed many girls hyperventilating around me as they gazed admiringly at Lockhart, who grinned down at the crowd whenever he finished signing a book.

I exchanged an exasperated look with Ron, gesturing to Hermione, who was fanning herself and looking distinctly flustered at the prospect of meeting Lockhart face-to-face. Ron shrugged, raising an eyebrow. Just _what_ was so wonderful about Lockhart? Yes, he was handsome, but he couldn't be better looking than Malfoy, could he?

Ron looked at me strangely as I suddenly clutched my hair, attempting to pull it all out. If the point of that kiss in Borgin and Burkes was driving me absolutely insane, well, Malfoy had succeeded. School hadn't even started yet and he had already gotten to me; how typical of him. I vaguely wondered how I was going to get through the school year if he drove me nuts when he wasn't even around.

''Out of the way, there. This is for the _Daily Prophet_,'' said the man who was taking photos of Lockhart from every possible angle, almost falling on Ron.

''Big deal,'' Ron muttered and Lockhart looked up from the book he was signing. Oh no. My stomach dropped as he jumped up from the chair when he saw me. I edged backwards warily, feeling quite sick from the thought of what was about to happen.

''It _can__'__t_ be Harry Potter?'' The crowd started whispering and applauded wildly as Lockhart practically lunged forward toward me and yanked me to the front. He grinned at the photographer charmingly as he gripped my hand, effectively stopping the blood circulation.

I desperately wished I knew how to Apparate.

Draco's POV

***

I watched from the side of the room, amused, as Lockhart dragged Potter to the table and shook his hand vigorously, beaming for the camera. At this, I almost turned away in disgust, but my eyes were somehow solely devoted to the task of observing Potter. His face was turning more and more crimson by the second and his green eyes glanced around nervously, as though looking for somewhere to escape.

I must admit, it was a shock when I spotted him squeezing his way through to the front with Weasley and Granger. Up till then, I still hadn't gotten over what had happened in Borgin and Burkes. Who could, in such a short period of time? I hadn't expected meeting him so soon. Not that, of course, seeing him was a bad thing. 

Bloody hell. I didn't just say that.

What I _meant,_ actually, was that I just needed more time to figure out what exactly had possessed me to go and _kiss_ him. I suppose, of course, that it _had_ only been late morning when we snog... I mean, _met_ in the shop, so assuming he was getting his school supplies, obviously he would still be in Diagon Alley.

I leaned against the wall tiredly, scanning the shop. Almost three-quarters of the books on the floor around me were Lockhart's. Vain git; his winking irritated me to no end. It was as if he had continuous spasms in his eye! Besides, if you wanted to talk about being good-looking, he was nowhere _near_ my standard, thank you very much.

Once out of Borgin and Burkes, Father had told me to go and get my school things by myself and wait for him in Flourish and Blotts when I was done. He had to ''settle'' some business. Business... Right. More like selling off more of our Dark Arts things in Knockturn Alley.

Just as I turned my attention back to the commotion in front, Lockhart finally dropped Potter's hand after about a minute of shaking it and immediately pulled Potter to his side, an iron grip on his shoulder. I glared at Lockhart enviously. _That should__'ve__ been me! He__'s _**mine**_, you little..._

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away irritably. I was just tired, that's all. Just because I happened to lose my self-control for one moment doesn't mean I feel any differently toward Potter; of _course_ not.

It's ridiculous.

Harry's POV

***

''When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography ¨C which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge ¨C he had _no idea_ that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_,'' Lockhart loudly proclaimed.

''He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!''

I stared at Lockhart, unable to believe my ears. More of this egotistic loony was definitely not something I needed! I could already imagine him calling the Daily Prophet to come to Hogwarts for a press conference. ''Harry Potter! Why yes, I'm the one who taught him all he needs to know to defend himself against the Dark Lord!'' I bit back a groan and slouched dejectedly, still unable to move from the firm grip of Lockhart's hand.

Lockhart pressed the eight books into my hands unexpectedly and I nearly fell from the sudden weight. Slowly, I carried the books over to where Ginny was waiting with her cauldron, and told her to take the books.

I didn't notice who was sauntering over to me.

Draco's POV

***

I forced the soft smile on my face into my usual smirk as I walked towards Potter, who was now dumping Lockhart's books into a red-haired girl's cauldron, mumbling something to her. The cauldron looked quite old and battered ¨C Weasley's sister, of course. Only the Weasleys were capable of even _looking_ at such dilapidated goods.

''Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?'' I stopped in front of him as he looked up. A spark of surprise in his eyes, then the usual aloofness returned. Swallowing the huge lump that had formed in my throat as he stared at me, I continued speaking.

''_Famous_ Harry Potter. Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page.'' I scoffed.

''Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!'' said the girl, glaring at me fiercely. _A... a rival?!_ What was this? I was ready to scream at her: ''Well, ha, too bad, I kissed him and you didn't, so shut up, you little brat!'' But of course, I didn't say that. Such childishness was beneath any Malfoy. Staring down at her coldly for a second, I turned back to Potter, a smirk on my face.

''Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!'' I said, mentally stomping the little voice which sang ''JealousDracoJealousDraco!'' loudly in my brain over and over again.

Potter just kept staring at me and I was starting to feel a little ill at ease. The girl turned as red as her hair in response to my remark and looked down at the ground. She _obviously_ had a humungous crush on Potter.

As did I.

Harry's POV

***

I couldn't speak. I wanted to retort, to trade insults, to tell Malfoy to get lost, but the words were stuck in my throat as I stared at him, somehow only able to just gape at him. I couldn't understand how he could act so... _normal_, given what had happened back in Borgin and Burkes. He was acting like the jerk he usually was, but he was supposed to feel awkward or... something! You didn't give your enemy the most bloody fantastic kiss of their entire lives and then just go back to being an irritating git!

All right, fine! So it was my _first_ kiss. But that's not the point.

As we stood there staring at each other, Ron and Hermione finally came over with their Lockhart books. Ron looked at Malfoy with distaste. ''Oh, it's you. Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?''

Malfoy's comeback was quick as ever as he finally removed his intent gaze from me. ''Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley. I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot.''

Ron's face flushed with anger and he moved toward Malfoy, throwing his books into Ginny's cauldron. As Hermione and I pulled Ron back from Malfoy, I really didn't know if the one I was stopping from being hurt was Ron... or Malfoy.

Draco's POV

***

Potter and Granger held the Weasel back as his father came over with his twin sons and I wondered hopefully for a second if Potter was protecting _me_ instead. Weasley's father took one look at me and told the group to go outside. I shook my head in disgust.

''Well, well, well ¨C Arthur Weasley.'' I felt Father's hand on my shoulder as he addressed the other man. As they started talking, I stared at Potter, transfixed, unaware of my surroundings. He looked quite uncomfortable as he watched the commotion, wringing his hands nervously. _Why?_ I wondered. Well, whatever it was, I could help him forget his troubles...

Ok. This was getting absurd.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and spun around. Arthur Weasley had jumped on Father and they started to knock down the various shelves in the shop, books flying everywhere. I knew better than to get involved in Father's affairs, so I stayed to the side, my eyes still riveted on the dark-haired boy.

I couldn't resist it. In the midst of the confusion, I started walking over to Potter. Even I didn't know what I was going to do, but I never found out. When I was barely three feet away from him, he suddenly turned and looked at me questioningly.

Harry's POV

***

His gaze hadn't strayed from me since Mr. Weasley attacked Mr. Malfoy, and even before that he had been staring at me. I shifted my weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, feeling uneasy as he walked nearer and nearer. _What does he want now?_

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and turned to look at him. Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned away immediately, pretending he had only been trying to get a better look at the scuffle. I sighed, looking down at my feet. Couldn't he make up his mind what he wanted to do? I didn't know what to think.

Draco's POV

***

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter sigh exasperatedly. I silently echoed it. What was I doing? I had a nagging suspicion that I might have grabbed him and kissed him in front of Father, the Weasleys and the entire crowd at Flourish and Blotts. I gulped as I thought of how Father might punish me if I had really done that.

''Here, girl ¨C take your book ¨C it's the best your father can give you.'' I heard Father say. I looked up and saw him signal to me. Picking up my books, I followed Father out of the shop without looking back at Potter. I didn't want to take any more risks.

A/N: Oh man. This one was kind of... weird, wasn't it? Well, only one way for me to find out if you agree -hint- :) Please review! Thanks. I have no idea where this is going! Oh and to _you_ (you know who you are :D) I didn't lie! I just wrote the fic on the 7th, and you asked me before that! Right? Right. :)


	3. Signed Photos

A/N: Hey. :D Third chapter already! Wow. :D Anyway, I think I sort of know what I'm going to do with the fic... I won't make it too long, only about 4 or 5 chapters, 'cos if not it'd be dragging on and on with no real plot. I probably won't go into the whole what-happens-after-they-get-together thing ¨C really, plenty of authors out there do it much better than me. Also, I'm going to go with the original plan of doing some of the scenes in the book and then well, an ending. Could be happy, could be sad. -waggles eyebrow- Oh, and go read Icicle's 'One Last Hope' - it's a FF8 fic. -coughsheaskedmetopromotecough- :) Her review is completely hyper -ahem- but her story's good. Really.

I'm not really a big fan of full-blown R-rated slash so uh, yes. Please don't expect that. :\ Sorry, but I know it'd be really lousy and I mean, there's nothing that you haven't read before, right? Probably. :D

Thanks to Tine [You added me to your favourites! -weeps with joy- Eh. Did that make sense? :) Anyway.], QueenStrata [Thanks for the encouragement! :)] Zacarane, Ashes, Ickle-Wicca-Girl, Miss Razberry, silver_dragon, Charlie, Bunny-kuo, Khrystyne, Sabriell Silk and Rikku. Not forgetting nameless reviewers, of course. ;) Oh, and Icicle. I didn't forget you! :D Since I didn't do this in the previous chapter, I thought I'd do it now. :) I'll definitely try and update sooner, but there's homework and stuff so... I'll see how it goes. :D

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything.

Draco's POV  
***

At lunch, I scrutinised him; discreetly, of course. I didn't want to have Pansy asking me questions on who I was looking at. I knew she'd already started to suspect something was up with me yesterday when I didn't respond to her usual simpering. I saw him now standing with Weasley from across the courtyard, talking. His face lighted up as he spoke animatedly, the smile on his face evident even from a distance. 

After what happened in Diagon Alley, I actually hadn't given a second thought to Potter. Well, maybe I did. And a third. And a fourth. But that was it, I swear. And they were just thoughts on how to continue acting the same way I always had toward him. **Seriously.**But the second I saw him at breakfast, (He didn't come for dinner; flew into Hogwarts in a car, the idiot.) my heart started pounding faster and I had to look down at my porridge and try to focus on the kippers, the milk, anything to distract me from the Gryffindor sitting three tables away. Weasley's Howler was funny, though. The look on his face! It had one good use at least: it distracted me from the boy next to him. Only momentarily, of course, but still.

A tiny Gryffindor first year gripped his camera tightly as he stared at Potter from a short distance away. I frowned. When Potter turned to look at him, his face went scarlet and he tightened his hold on the camera, if that was possible. The first year started speaking to Potter nervously and stepped forward. I started to walk toward them, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle and wondering what was going on. As I got closer, I heard snatches of the conversation and opened my mouth to talk to Potter for the first time in a month.

Harry's POV  
***

''And it'd be really good if I could have one of you ¨C maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?'' Colin looked up at me hopefully. I stared at him quizzically. Why in the world would anyone want a _signed photo_ of Harry Potter?

Before I could reply, Malfoy had appeared behind him, sneering ¨C as usual. I dropped my gaze almost immediately and stared at Colin's camera. Why was it that the second he appeared, I lost my ability to speak normally?

_Anything, anything but looking at him. Please. _Knowing he had probably overheard the conversation so far, I steeled myself for the inevitable, gritting my teeth. And it came.

_''Signed photos?_ You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter? Everyone queue up, Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!'' Malfoy fairly shouted to the crowd in the courtyard and people straggled over to watch the argument that was sure to come. I felt the usual, familiar repulsion rise up and replace my uneasiness as I stared angrily into Malfoy's cool grey eyes. He didn't have to be such a jerk _all_ the time, did he?

''No, I'm not. Shut up, Malfoy.'' 

''You're just jealous,'' Colin said to Malfoy boldly (well, when you considered his size), his head having to bend back quite a bit as he looked up at him.

Draco's POV  
***

I looked down at the boy patronisingly. What was _with_ the first years and Potter? First Weasley's sister, now this.

''_Jealous?_ Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself,'' I replied, folding my arms across my chest, my eyes flickering to Potter's forehead. Actually, it did make him special ¨C special enough to make me want to... _No!_ I snapped out of it abruptly. All of a sudden, I felt like digging my brains out with a spoon.

''Eat slugs, Malfoy,'' said Weasley heatedly, glaring at me. Bloody Potter, everybody was always on his side! Well, except the Slytherins, of course, but they didn't count ¨C they were expected to hate him. I returned the look coldly, suddenly _really_ feeling jealous ¨C of Weasley, that is. I wished I could have with Potter what he had with, well, _Potter_. Maybe even more. Oh, all right, _definitely_ even more. There, it's out now.

Anyway, as I was about to say, it wasn't the same with Crabbe and Goyle ¨C all they did was grunt at my cutting remarks and snigger on cue. Granted, I _did_ like being left to my own devices. I wouldn't want to have an interfering pest like Weasley hanging around me all the bloody time, not to mention anything of Granger. But Potter was different.

''Right, because you snogged him!'' Well, yes, that too. But...

Wait. What...? Damn! That **bloody annoying voice** was making a far too frequent appearance in my head!

''Be careful, Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to take you away from school,'' I retorted, proceeding to give a world-class imitation of Weasley's mother, if I do say so myself.

I turned my icy stare from Weasley to Potter. As I looked into the green eyes, now dark with fury directed at me, I managed to catch myself in time before I could melt into the ground. ''Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. It'd be worth more than his family's whole house.''

Harry's POV  
***

Just then, Lockhart came into the scene and I had the urge to start bolting in the opposite direction.

''What's all this, what's all this? Who's giving out signed photos?'' he said, through his blindingly white teeth and I wondered fleetingly if it was possible for him to speak without showing them. As he saw me over the many heads, his face lighted up in (what he thought was) understanding and he pushed his way in.

I mentally smacked a hand against my forehead and glared at Malfoy for having gotten me into this. He just smirked, cocked one eyebrow at me and at this I had to force myself to try and breathe normally again. He noticed this and blushed for an instant, quickly sidling back into the throng of people. I stared. He actually blushed! Unbelievable.

''Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!'' Once again, Lockhart had me in a vice-like grip at his side and told Colin to take the photo, informing him that ''we'll _both_ sign it for you''.

Draco's POV  
***

Potter tried to burn a hole in the ground with his eyes, but he wasn't succeeding very well. Now that I was back in the mass of observers, most importantly **away from his bloody staring**, I could do a little of my own examining.

His dark hair was messy ¨C as usual ¨C and as his head was bent slightly, it covered most of what the first year was trying to take ¨C his face. Which was what he was trying to achieve, I suppose, but I don't know why he bothered. Didn't he know that wizard photos always move? Endearing though, how he tried. I couldn't help but smile. I wiped it off my face as soon as it appeared, of course. Draco Malfoy ¨C _smiling_? Next thing you know, the sky's fallen.

The first year eagerly grabbed his camera and clicked the button as the bell rang. I made up my mind in a second. I definitely hadn't imagined it the look on his face when I smirked at him ¨C he practically _drooled_ over me.

Hey, at least I'm truthful.

Harry's POV  
***

As the bell rang and Lockhart herded the crowd back to the school, I trudged up the steps with Lockhart at the back of the crowd. Someone brushed past me and I felt a slim hand grasp mine, just for a second, as its owner kissed me on the cheek. My face flaming, I jerked my head up from staring at the ground and saw a flash of silvery-blonde hair but Draco Malfoy had already joined the other Slytherins, laughing at my predicament.

A/N: Eh heh... I know they're taking far too long to admit their feelings or whatever, but I think that's the whole fun of it. :D I always get a little disappointed when they finally get together in fics. Happy, of course, but still a twinge of 'Darn! Wish they'd taken longer!' :D So bear with me, 'cause I keep seeing scenes in the book where Draco has -ahem- hidden meanings in his actions and stuff. :) Sorry if the chapters are getting shorter, but I don't want to write a lot just for the sake of filling the page up. :| Anyway, please review! Thanks. :)


	4. Of Quidditch and Arms or the Lack Thereo...

A/N: I have resolved to have shorter A/Ns from now on. At the start anyway. :P The previous one was wayyy too long. Sorry about that. :) Anyway. Thanks to ShadowsLight (Thank you so much for adding me to your favourites! :D), Cali (I'm feeling quite nervous now about your expectations! :) But thank you!), and Kenna Hijja (Long note to you at the bottom :D)! Oh, and Icicle for defending me! :D I'm sorry for not updating earlier, you'd have problems too if you had six past year exam papers to finish for school -curse curse- :D Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. :)  
  


Draco's POV  
***

''You've got a new Seeker? Where?'' said Oliver Wood, stepping forward curiously.

Hidden from the Gryffindor team's view up till then as I stood behind Marcus, I made my way to the front, unable to keep the triumphant smirk off of my face. The seven people dressed in crimson robes stared at me ¨C and I stared back at Potter, meeting the eyes that were bright with confusion and shock.

''Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?'' one of the Weasley twins asked me, his voice hinting that he felt something more than neutrality toward me ¨C something like detestation. I snorted inwardly; as if I cared what any Weasley thought. As Marcus started to explain how I had come to join the team, I continued to look intently at the owner of the pair of green eyes, which were peering out from behind Wood's back. Seeing the disbelief in them, I almost laughed out loud. 

Of course, I had always wanted to join the house team ¨C I told Potter so the first time I saw him ¨C which was why I had suggested the idea of sponsoring the Slytherin team's brooms to Father. But part of me also wanted to prove that I could hold my own against Harry Potter, youngest Seeker in a century; that I could actually have a chance of beating him at Quidditch, the one thing that he seemed to really excel at.

And a tiny part of me wanted to get closer to him.

_Oh, shit. _I rested my head gently against the handle of my Nimbus Two Thousand and One for just a second, trying to ease the throbbing headache that suddenly came on, as we paraded our brooms in front of the Gryffindor team's noses.__

Harry's POV  
***

I was speechless. The whole team was, in fact, as we stared at the magnificent brooms held out by the Slytherins. I knew Malfoy's family was wealthy, but to _this_ extent?

''Oh, look. A pitch invasion,'' said Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, looking beyond us to the side of the pitch.

''What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?'' Ron said, scanning the length of Malfoy's Quidditch robes quizzically as he and Hermione came closer to the group.

''I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team.'' The look on Malfoy's face was unbearably arrogant, and I had to resist the strong urge to beating him over the head with my broomstick. Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at the brooms, his expression clearly screaming 'This is bloody VULGAR!'

''Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum will bid for them,'' said Malfoy snidely, evidently thinking of how ''superior'' his family was compared to Ron's.

''At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent,'' said Hermione, looking at Malfoy coolly. At the expression on Malfoy's face I was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to hug him. You had to give Hermione credit; she _did_ have the most acerbic comebacks sometimes.

Did I say I wanted to hug him? Well, just a slip of the tongue. I _don__'t_. **Ever.**

Draco's POV  
***

Granger's observation stung. There was a certain truth to it, I knew, but I never would have admitted it to myself. I had always prided myself on being able to fly quite well, and not joining the house team while Potter did in first year, even when he had never ridden a broomstick before ¨C well, her statement hit me where it hurt.

''No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,'' I heard myself say venomously.

One moment, the two teams were staring at each other, and the next it seemed like half the Gryffindors had jumped on me. I saw red ¨C and it wasn't just because I was smarting from the comment; I could just make out the Weasley twins' hair and robes in a blur of red in front of my eyes. Ducking behind Marcus, I twisted here and there, trying to get out of the Weasleys' reach. I wasn't scared, of course ¨C me, Draco Malfoy, scared of a bunch of Muggle-lovers? ¨C I just didn't want to be injured for my first practice. 

''You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!'' I heard someone shout, and when I turned in the direction of the voice, Weasley was pointing his wand at me, and I felt a most unfamiliar feeling ¨C fear.

_Hurry up and stop him, Harry!_ I thought desperately, waiting for the spell to hit me.

Wait. Harry?

Harry's POV  
***

Ron's spell backfired and he was thrown backwards as it hit him instead of Malfoy. I felt an inexplicable sense of relief all of a sudden.

''Ron! Ron! Are you all right?'' Hermione ran over to him. Ron belched out slugs in reply, and the Slytherin team promptly burst into maniacal laughter. I knelt down beside Ron, glaring at the Slytherins ¨C or rather, one in particular.

Malfoy was on the ground and he couldn't stop laughing. I was furious, of course, but at the same time I somehow couldn't tear my eyes away from his handso... er, ugly mug. It was one of the few times I had actually seen him laugh genuinely, and it was strangely... _hypnotising_. I shook my head hard, trying to clear my thoughts, and proceeded to give my full attention to Ron.

Well, I tried to, at least.

Draco's POV  
***

Tears were coming to my eyes already, I was laughing so hard. Father's point that the Weasleys were a disgrace to the name of wizard had been proven. They couldn't even afford to give their son a decent wand! Talk about pathetic. But...

''We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest,'' Potter said to Granger. As I watched Potter and Granger help Weasley toward the gamekeeper's hut, as I watched him snap at the annoying first year, concern and anger mixed in his face, I couldn't help but look at Weasley belching slugs all over the place and think:

_I wish it were me._

A/N: Okay, okay, I promise, after Part 2, just two more incidents after and then the ending. :D I've kinda decided how I want to do it. I think. Sorry, I know splitting chapters into parts is really infuriating, but I just couldn't resist this title! Anyway. I keep finding new scenes I want to put in! Actually, this fic is a total PWP isn't it. I mean, it's basically just a few scenes from the book compiled together with a little slash thrown in! :P But oh well, now I've started, I can't leave it dangling halfway. :)

To Kenna Hijja: Thanks for the feedback! I'll keep in mind the bit about expressing emotions more. :) Oh, and I actually put the rating as PG-13 just because of the idea of slash. :D Again, thanks very much for your help!

To Piper: Gee, thanks. You sure encouraged me a lot. Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but it's a slash story. If you find it insulting that Draco is gay or too soppy or whatever, you don't have to read the fic. I'm not going to flame your story just because you left that comment. The story's a disgrace, huh? Well, I guess our standards are pretty different, then. Sorry if I don't live up to yours.

Erm, that was a bit mean, wasn't it. But oh well, after that bit of anger-venting, I'm fine now. :D Well, you know the drill. :)


	5. Of Quidditch and Arms or the Lack Thereo...

A/N: Well, here you go. Chapter 5. :D It seems that FF.Net has been swallowing up my fics, somehow. I never seem to be able to see it on the main list. Oh well. :)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. :)  
  


Draco's POV  
***

The Gryffindors had evidently finished their little heated discussion on the ground. I had no doubt about why they were conferring ¨C a Bludger had been stalking Potter the entire match so far. As Hooch's whistle blew, the game continued and I sped around, trying to look for the Snitch. Potter was squinting through his glasses and the rain doing the same thing I was, while attempting to avoid the Bludger at the same time.

There _was_ a difference in the Gryffindor team now, I observed ¨C the Weasley twins were no longer glued to Potter's side. Secretly, I was glad. I was quite irate when they took it upon themselves to touch my darl... er. When they took it upon themselves to protect the Gryffindor Seeker from the Bludger, I mean. The boy could take care of himself perfectly, I was sure.

I watched as he sped up and down the pitch, rolling over in the air, looking quite the clown. The crowd laughed uproariously, but I was spellbound by the ease with which he controlled the broom, trying to avoid the Bludger; mesmerised by the fluidity with which he moved... They underestimated him too much; after all, he _was_ the youngest Seeker in...

Wait. Why the bloody hell was I _defending_ him?

Harry's POV  
***

''Training for the ballet, Potter?'' Malfoy shouted, as I twisted in mid-air. I kept hurtling along, trying my best to escape the Bludger, and as I turned back to glare at him, his blonde hair wet from the rain (why in the world did I notice these things at the most inappropriate times?), I saw the Snitch lingering near his ear. I bit my lip and stopped for a second, wondering whether to go for it. Malfoy would surely get to it first if he...

The Bludger happily slammed itself into my arm.

It hurt. It hurt like hell. And I couldn't think properly, the pain was so bad. Almost losing control of my broom as my hand let go and my arm swung off it, I had to grip the handle even tighter with my left hand.

And I could think of only one way to ease my pain: Get to Malfoy.

Draco's POV  
***

Potter hadn't taken his eyes off me since I enquired if he was training to be a ballet dancer. I felt myself redden from his unwavering gaze. Thank goodness he couldn't see it properly through the rain ¨C I hoped.

All of a sudden, there was a sickening crack as the Bludger smashed into his right arm. Without time to worry whether he was all right, the Bludger came zooming back toward him like a missile.

He sped straight toward me, and I was shocked into tearing away as fast as I could from the oncoming Potter bullet. Come on, what else was I supposed to do? I didn't know what he was planning in his head at the time!

As I turned around sharply, I saw him dive down and seize the Snitch with his left hand. _Shit! _The bloody thing had been barely inches away from the position I just left! But the sight of him wobbling slightly on his broomstick (which was mainly due to the fact that both his hands weren't on it) distracted me from my pique.

I raced down after him, adrenaline and fear rushing through my veins, suddenly not caring about the fact that he had caught the Snitch, nor about the fact that Gryffindor had just won the match.

_Let him be all right, let him be all right._

Harry's POV  
***

I hit the ground, but it was nothing compared to my arm. My mind in a blur, I realised that we'd won ¨C and blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, the most infamous set of teeth in Hogwarts was gleaming in front of my face. ''Oh no, not you.''

''Doesn't know what he's saying.'' Gilderoy Lockhart beamed at the crowd who had gathered around us, quite eager to show off his proficiency in curing students of any ailment. ''Not to worry, Harry, I'm about to fix your arm,'' Gilderoy Lockhart assured me ¨C of my certain doom.

''_No! _I'll keep it like this, thanks...'' I started to panic, looking around for help. Instead of help, I found more exasperation in the form of a certain camera-loving first year. ''I don't want a photo of this, Colin.''

''Lie back, Harry. It's a simple charm I've used countless times.'' To _great_ effect, I was sure.

''Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?'' I grimaced.

''He should, really, Professor. Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say,'' said Oliver Wood, grinning uncontrollably. I hardly heard his compliment, however, because something else had captured my attention.

I could see Malfoy hovering uncomfortably a little way behind the crowd, clutching his broom, looking quite out of place among the Gryffindors in his green Quidditch robes. As I met his grey eyes, he gave me a worried but reassuring smile, and the pain seemed to ease momentarily. I managed a feeble smile back. _I knew he__'d be able to stop it..._ I thought drowsily.

''Stand back,'' said Lockhart, almost gleefully rolling up his sleeves. 

''No - don't - '' Lockhart paid no attention, pointing his wand at my elbow after much animation of his arms (as usual). I closed my eyes as a tingle started from my shoulder and moved downward.

Oh yes, Lockhart did rid me of the pain. But that certainly wasn't all he had ridden me of.

Draco's POV  
***

I groaned as Lockhart, taking out his wand, strode over to Potter's side and knelt down. Heal him? More like...

Jinx that I was, Lockhart promptly proceeded to remove Potter's bones most efficiently. I swear, I could have killed him at that moment. I watched, aghast, as Potter's arm slowly became a piece of rubber. Potter had closed his eyes, chewing on his lower lip in a _very_ endearing manner, almost making me want to run over and do it for him.

''Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen,'' Lockhart said, after he performed the spell. As Lockhart instructed Weasley and Granger to bring Potter up to Madam Pomfrey for some ''tidying-up'', I turned around and found myself face to face ¨C well, more like face to neck ¨C with Marcus, who had already started his berating.

As the insults rained down on me ¨C ''You incompetent $%@*#! The Snitch was practically in your ear!'' ¨C I comforted myself with the memory of the weak smile that Potter bestowed upon me, knowing that he was going to be just fine.

A/N: Three chapters left! :D I've already written bits of the last chapter :) Anyway, thanks to Playboy Bunny (Thank you for adding this fic to your favourites! I'm glad you like it! :D), janey (Thanks for the support! Really. :D And will Harry and Draco get together? Well, that remains to be seen! :D) and person (It _is_ Borgin and Burkes, actually... It happened in the book but not in the movie. :) By 'the story' I think you mean the actual book, 'cos it would be quite bizarre if you reviewed without reading the fic. :) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!). Review, please, people!


	6. The Duelling Club

A/N: Chapter 6! :D Warning: the most amazingly clich¨¦d phrases you have ever seen may appear occasionally. :D

To HeartoftheDragon: Your wish is my command. :D My jaw dropped and created a giant crater in the ground when I saw the five reviews together. ;) Thanks for adding me to your favourites! Hope you like this chapter.

To Tine: I'm fourteen too actually. :D Pssst.. Ginny/Harry = major XP Haha :D Thanks!

To Icicle: Happy now? :)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Harry's POV  
***

Snape advanced toward us with a sinister smile on his face. I looked at Ron, dreading what was coming next.

''Time to split up the dream team, I think. Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter - '' I stepped toward Hermione. ''I don't think so. Mr Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter,'' said Snape nastily. As he proceeded to partner Hermione with Millicent Bulstrode, a bulky (to say the least) Slytherin girl, Malfoy smirked at me. He came over, an evil glint in his eye. I swallowed nervously.

Ever since he smiled at me after the Quidditch match, I'd been very jumpy around Malfoy. Lately, it seemed the reason that I was looking forward to the completion of the Polyjuice Potion wasn't to question him on whether he was the heir of Slytherin, but rather on how he felt about guys in general; Lockhart was definitely getting to me.

''Face your partners! And bow!'' Lockhart instructed. We both held the other's gaze steadily, unable to look away. Getting lost in the deep pools of grey, I couldn't resist it; I winked at him.

Draco's POV  
***

_Did he just do what I thought he did?_ I stood there stiffly for a second, stunned. Then, without a second thought, I swung my wand over my shoulder and yelled out the first spell that came into my head. As it hit Potter, he staggered, caught by surprise. I nearly ran over to him when he checked himself, stood up straight and pointed his wand at me.

''_Rictusempra!_'' Suddenly, I was on the floor and I couldn't stop laughing ¨C the Tickling Charm that Potter used was very effective, not to mention I'd always been quite sensitive to, um, such external contact with my skin. I tried to catch my breath but only succeeded in choking. Still laughing like I was demented, I pointed my wand steadily ¨C well, as steady as you can be when you're convulsed with laughter on the floor ¨C at Potter's knees.

''_Tarantallegra!_'' Potter started dancing and the sight of this only served to make my stomach ache even more.

''Stop! Stop!'' I heard Lockhart cry from somewhere above me.

''_Finite Incantatem!_'' shouted Professor Snape, and I almost collapsed from exhaustion as the tickling stopped. I sighed in relief. Obviously, it would have taken a Slytherin to be calm enough to stop the pandemonium.

Harry's POV  
***

As Lockhart swaggered around the Hall surveying the after effects, I locked my knees and looked at Malfoy warily, in case he tried to make me start dancing again. He was still prostrated on the floor, trying to return his breathing to normal.

''I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells. Let's have a volunteer pair ¨C Longbottom and Finch-Fletchey, how about you?'' Lockhart suggested.

''A bad idea, Professor Lockhart. Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchey up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?'' I glared at Snape incredulously. Evidently, the man was out to kill me before the night was over. Malfoy and I shuffled to the centre of the hall.

''Now, Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do _this_,'' said Lockhart, as he demonstrated how to drop a wand. I sighed as Snape whispered in Malfoy's ear and Malfoy smirked, meeting my eyes challengingly. Things didn't look too good for me just then.

Draco's POV  
***

''Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?'' Potter asked Lockhart apprehensively. I looked straight at him and he turned to face me, his eyes betraying just a tiny shred of fear.

''Scared?'' I grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

''You wish.''

Lockhart said to Potter, ''Just do what I did, Harry!'' and proceeded to count down from three, blissfully ignoring Potter's question of ''What, drop my wand?''

On the word ''Go!'' I raised my wand before Potter had time to do anything and shouted, ''_Serpensortia!_'' As I expected, a long black snake burst out from my wand and landed between us. I enjoyed the screams that resounded in the Hall and watched Potter carefully, curious to know what he was going to do.

''Don't move, Potter, I'll get rid of it,'' said Professor Snape idly, moving forward.

However, the next moment Lockhart had shouted, ''Allow me!'' and the snake was blasted up high into the air. It landed in front of Finch-Fletchey, who looked as though he was Petrified, being the mudblood that he was ¨C and a _Hufflepuff_, at that. (Possibly the most dismal type of wizard to ever appear on this earth.)

Potter suddenly strode forward and opened his mouth. A strange hissing sound came from him, and the entire Hall gaped at him and the snake, me included. The snake turned to Potter and settled down quietly, seeming to be entranced by his words ¨C well, I _assumed_ they were words. How would I know?

I couldn't help thinking: _Potter's a bloody _**Parselmouth**_! We were meant to be together!_ I was quite incapable of wiping off the grin that had spread across my face. Professor Snape looked at me strangely as he made the snake vanish with a flick of his wand. To tell the truth, I didn't blame him.

Harry's POV  
***

''What're you playing at?'' Justin said furiously, before stomping out of the Hall. I was, to say the least, surprised. As I looked around the Hall, every pair of eyes seemed to be on me, watching me with trepidation.

Ron tugged at my robes and tried to push me out of the Hall. I turned to look at Malfoy one last time and strangely, there was a _very_ odd smile on his face ¨C one of surprise and delight. I felt very uneasy indeed, wondering what exactly I'd just done.

As I stepped outside with Ron and Hermione, a hand suddenly clamped itself on my elbow. In the span of ten seconds, I found myself being dragged backwards to the end of the corridor, around a corner and standing face to face with Malfoy.

''Er - '' Before I could get out anything more, the softest lips imaginable were on mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle and perfect and I was immediately dizzy from the sensation, from delirium, from the boy who was at this very moment tilting my head up as my cheek tingled from his touch.

But as abruptly as it started, it stopped. I heard Ron's voice ring out from around the corner ¨C ''Where'd he go?'' Panicking, I wrenched myself away from Draco (?) and just as we broke apart, Ron rounded the corner and stopped, looking at me with a relieved expression on his face.

''Harry? What're you ¨C oh. What do _you_ want, Malfoy?'' Ron looked from me to Draco (?!) to me again.

''Nothing, Weasel. Nothing at all.'' Draco (!) smirked at me and turned on his heel, walking back to the Great Hall.

As Ron and Hermione led me back to the Gryffindor common room, I was in a daze, breathing erratically and wrapped up in the exhilaration of having just kissed Draco Malfoy.  
  


A/N: Heh. I really liked them in the last bit! :D They was kind of OoC I guess, but oh well. Anyway, you know what to do. :D PS: Wow. Short A/Ns! Amazing.


	7. Valentine's Day

A/N: The second last chapter! :O Wow. And the holidays are ending pretty soon, so it's just as well, I guess. :D I'll be sad when the fic ends 'cause I probably won't be posting for quite a while... ¨Csob- But anyway. Sorry if this one took too long! :D Replies are at the bottom!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. :)  
  


Harry's POV  
***

As I was headed for the Charms classroom, thinking about Valentine's Day and the ridiculous ideas that Lockhart could come up with, I heard a gruff voice calling out through the crowd of students rushing to get to their classes ¨C ''Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!''

Overcome with dread, I was rooted to the spot momentarily ¨C being given a Valentine in front of a group of first-years was not my idea of fun. I took one step forward, but the Valentine dwarf had already made his way over to me ¨C at an amazing speed, considering the number of students who were milling around in the corridor.

''I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person,'' he said menacingly, his tone suggesting some sort of sadistic, twisted delight at my embarrassment.

_''Not here_,'' I said desperately, looking for the nearest escape route. Ron and Hermione looked on helplessly. Somehow, this scene reminded me of the time with Lockhart in Flourish and Blotts.

''Stay _still_!'' The dwarf seized my bag tightly, refusing to loosen his grip. I unsuccessfully tried to yank it out of his hands, wondering just how much Lockhart had paid them to do their job so conscientiously.

''Let me go!'' With one last frantic tug, the bag ripped and the contents of my bag crashed to the floor. The almost-full bottle of red ink hit the hard surface and ink started to spread over parchment and books, soaking everything. I tried to clear up the mess as fast as I could, seeing as the dwarf was starting to strum his harp.

''What's going on here?'' A cold and familiar voice rang out clearly, and my fingers slipped on the smooth cover of _Gadding with Ghouls_, saturating it in yet more ink. As I looked up to confirm my suspicions, I saw a flicker of warmth in the cool, distant gaze and somewhere at the back of my mind I recalled a soft but brief kiss, stolen in a corridor near the Great Hall. I could feel the colour rising to my cheeks and turned away hastily, shoving my belongings into my bag.

Draco Malfoy was about to witness my impending humiliation.

Draco's POV  
***

I tried to catch his eye from across the hall, but he was too busy trying to flee from one of Lockhart's Valentine dwarfs. As he engaged in a spot of tug-of-war with the diminutive man, I smirked with satisfaction, wanting to see exactly how he would take to receiving a Valentine ¨C and a _singing_ one at that ¨C in a crowded hallway.

As his bag gave way, everything fell to the floor and created a mess any house-elf would kill to clean up. People gingerly tried to sidestep the ink on the floor and the hallway slowly jammed up with students coming in from other classes. I decided now would be a good time to make my presence known.

''What's going on here?'' Potter froze and looked up, and suddenly I was locked in the green brilliance of his eyes, my attempts to look away futile. He'd had that effect on me ever since I kissed him... well, _again_, quite a few weeks ago. He blushed and began to push the sodden parchment and books into his bag recklessly, staining it a bright red in the process.

''What's all this commotion?'' Peter Weasley came onto the scene ¨C or was it Perry? I think Crabbe told me it was the latter the night he had a stomach ache. It didn't matter, in any case.

Potter went round the bend at the sound of his voice. He tossed the bag to one side and got up, preparing to dash for safety, but the dwarf flung himself on Potter's knees and held tight as Potter tripped and fell face first. As he winced from the fall, the dwarf settled himself on Potter's ankles comfortably before clearing his throat and positioning his harp. I folded my arms, waiting to see what would happen. Potter closed his eyes in resignation.

''Right, here is your singing Valentine:  
_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._''

It was even funnier than I thought it would be, and as the laughter resonated in the hallway and students clutched their friends' shoulders for support, I struggled to keep the smirk on my face from turning into a genuine smile. The Weasel was laughing so hard he was on his knees, one hand on the floor supporting his weight as he wiped his tears away with the other, and the side of Granger's mouth was twitching even though you could see she was trying very hard not to enhance her friend's discomfiture. Potter turned even redder than Weasley's hair and tried to laugh with the other students as he made an effort to stand up, only those eyes giving away what he really felt.

Harry's POV  
***

Percy tried to herd the crowd off to their classes, his normally serious face also contorted with the exertion of trying not to laugh. ''Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class now. _And_ you, Malfoy.'' As I turned to Draco, he bent down and picked up Riddle's diary, showing it to Crabbe and Goyle with the air of one who had discovered the culprit who opened the Chamber of Secrets; or in his case, the air of the one who opened the Chamber.

''Give that back.'' I said as calmly as I could. He was smirking vindictively, obviously pleased at the idea that he had discovered something personal of mine. Secretly I wondered if it was due to the fact that he thought he could embarrass me or because he wanted to know me better. The flush returned to my face as I tried to wipe this notion from my mind.

''Wonder what Potter's written in this?'' he said, as he ran his fingers over the black cover exultantly, not noticing the year that was printed on it. The laughter stopped completely as people stared at the 492nd confrontation between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. (Of _course_ I haven't been counting, it's just a figure of speech.) Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny looking back and forth from me to the diary, a perplexed expression on her face. I dismissed it as pure curiosity about what I had written in it and also concern for me.

''Hand it over, Malfoy.'' Percy said, striding over to him with one hand outstretched.

Draco's POV  
***

I couldn't help thinking that maybe there was my name scrawled all over the pages of the book, especially since Potter was looking quite taken aback at the sight of me holding his diary. ''When I've had a look,'' I said as I waved it at him mockingly.

I was just about to eagerly flip it open to the first page when suddenly he shouted ''_Expelliarmus!_'' and the diary flew out of my grasp. Weasley caught it, and to my chagrin, he was (dare I say it?) _smirking_. I was outraged. _Weasley_, use my trademark expression? 

His Prefect brother sharply announced that he would have to report this incident to the authorities, but Potter didn't seem to have heard him. He smiled at me winningly, knowing he had just foiled my plan. Suddenly I wasn't so sure I minded not seeing Potter's diary in exchange for this, well, _vision_ of unknowing allurement.

''I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!'' I hollered at Weasley's sister to vent my anger, and she shot off into her class like a rocket, burying her face in her hands. This was some compensation for the bitter pill I had just received, and I felt a little better as I walked off to class with Crabbe and Goyle behind me.

When Lockhart had, at breakfast, introduced his ludicrous idea of having Valentine dwarfs deliver declarations of love, a little scheme had developed in my brain, one that would embarrass Potter and at the same time let him know exactly how I felt. Yes, that's right. The thing is, the one who sent the Valentine was me.

A/N: Haha, how'd you like _that_? :P The idea refused to go away. :D Anyway, apologies for not much, um, _action_ in this chapter. ;) I just didn't see how it was possible for them to do anything in a crowded hallway. (Come _on_, they're not officially together or anything. Yet. Uh, that _wasn't_ a hint, actually. XD) Hope you don't kill me for that. :D The last chapter will be quite serious, confrontations and all that. ¨Cwinkwinknudgenudge- ;) I'm pondering whether I should have a happy ending 'cause then it'd kind of change book 3 which would be completely XP. Please review! Thanks. I wouldn't say no to hitting 50 reviews... 55's a nice number too; nice and repetitive. Ok that was _so_ subtle. :D

If you find it weird that Ginny would run into her class when it wasn't her who sent the Valentine, the reason is because she was mortified that Harry thought she was the one who embarrassed him in the hallway. Does that make sense? Heh. I have warped logic.

Thanks to Tine (Thanks for saying I rock in your fic! ¨Csobs uncontrollably- Uh, that was supposed to be a good thing. :P I missed it the first time I read it. [Darn FF.Net's tiny font] :D Looking forward to your Christmas fic!), Rinoa Eclipse (Thank you! But I'm afraid there won't be much more, because the next chapter is the last one! :'( I feel your pain. XD), KittyKat15 (Thanks a lot! But really, the ideas are all J.K.'s, so the credit is all hers. :D), Diamond Angel (I _really_ know what you mean about them being only twelve and all. Actually, I found it really weird too. Could we all just ¨Cahem- overlook this fact? Heh. :P), HeartoftheDragon (Haha, this one didn't have snogging, sorry! But don't worry, it'll definitely happen in the next, considering it's the last ¨Csob- one...), Jay Kamiya (Heh thanks!), Cali (I really loved your review! :D), Icicle (Beware the flames my dear Icicle. Haha :P), Forfirith (Thanks! :D ''Talented'' ¨C I'm really touched! ¨Cfaints from happiness-) and Miss Razberry (I just love fluff. :D).


	8. Author's Note

**02/01/2003 Update: I****'ve gone over the whole fic! Yes! I wanted to make sure the whole thing was fine before I posted the last chapter. I know, I'm really picky. If you want, you can read the first few chapters again. I changed the end of chapter 3 just a teeny little bit. ;) Not going to say what happened here, it'll spoil it. But anyway, the last chapter is half done at the moment. School has started, and I'll have to go for OBS soon, so um... I don't really know when it'll be up. January, that's for sure. I just don't know the exact date. :D Well, a Happy 2003 to all readers and reviewers! :D**

**30/12/2002 Update: Chapter 1 has been revised! Phew. Finally. I****'m going to revise chapter 2 soon, probably before chapter 8 or 9, depending whether you count this as a chapter. :D Kenna Hijja pointed out that they were too close to the book, and I agree totally, so I'm going to do it in the style of the third chapter onwards! There's not much of a change, just that I've added in more lines and... I don't really know how to describe it, but you'll see what I mean. :) Ahem, reviews are welcome, as always. :D Oh, and please don't kill me for not finishing the last chapter. I'm working on it, really, I am! :D**

Hey. Okay, I just felt I had to clarify some stuff on the previous chapter 'cos there seemed to be a number of unclear points and I won't be posting the last chapter until who knows when, since school is starting and I have like three-quarters of my homework undone. Heh. That was a long sentence. :D Anyway. This... note thing will make the fic a weird 9 chapters long but whatever. You can actually just skip this if you don't have a problem with anything; it's just a clarification. Sorry if you expected this to be the last chapter!

1. The 'Perry/Percy' thing: Yes, it was deliberate. :) I was wondering if anyone would question it. :D It was just to show how... unimportant the Weasleys are to Draco. Not that I hate the Weasleys, I think they're really nice and everything, so don't flame me! Thanks to forfirith for asking! :)

2. Draco said 'It was even funnier than I had expected' because he knew the verse he wrote was funny, but when the dwarf sang it, it was like... Um. I usually don't use acronyms, but it was ROTFLMAO! Yes. :D When I first read it in the book, I really couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes, so I'm supposing that having a harp-strumming dwarf sing it to Harry would probably kill me. :D

3. I think Ginny is the really shy type, from the way she behaved in front of Harry at the Burrow, so instead of defending herself, she ran into the classroom! It's what she would do, I think. Anyway, that's what happens in the book, so, well, it's not my position to change it. :)

4. This is unrelated, but I will **not** write a Frodo/Sam fic, **EVER**! **They are not gay!**

Yes. Actually, I decided to write this mainly because of darling Icicle. So be honoured! Heh. :D Oh and a million thanks to Tine for defending me in her review! Of course I wasn't weirded out/pissed at you! In fact, I was really happy. :D Thanks!


	9. This Can Only End In

A/N: Wow, the end of the fic. :'( Sob. Or maybe not. Hmm. :D Um, I know I took really, really long to get this out, sorry! I was at OBS! Okay, that's not a good excuse. Never mind. :P I had major writer's block too... Heh. This chapter is hopefully slightly longer than usual! :) Oh, and thanks for the reviews! :) Replies are at the bottom, as usual. Warning: Clich¨¦s abound, and hopefully all loose ends have been tied up. :D This chapter has a whole lot of dialogue, somehow, compared to all the rest. Heh. This is what happens when the great J.K. is not guiding me. -_- Hope you don't hate it. o_O

You might know this, but anyway. I've redone chapters 1 and 2! :D Not really redone, just added to it, so well, I hope it makes for better reading this time. :) Read it, please? :D I changed the ending of chapter 3 _just_ a little too. :) And by little I do mean **little**, so don't come charging after me with a pickaxe for not putting a lot more... detail. :) It's sort of mentioned here too, so don't be surprised by the change. You'll get what I mean when you read that part. :) Also, I've straightened out most, if not all, of the formatting and grammar mistakes and stuff in the entire fic. :D I think.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.

This chapter is for **Icicle**, without whom this fic might never have been completed. She beta-read the beginning of this chapter and encouraged me whenever I felt the story was crap. :D So applause, please. :)

Harry's POV  
***

After the whole Chamber of Secrets affair, Colin Creevey had been popping up in my face everywhere I went even more than usual, squeaking excitedly, ''Was it terrifying? Harry? Was it? Was it?'' and I was getting increasingly agitated whenever I spotted him lurking around a corner. There was only one word to describe that boy: scary.

The exams had been cancelled, thank goodness, and as a result the entire school had been in the holiday mood for the past two weeks, anticipating the long-awaited break. As expected, I was the exception to the rule, dreading yet another wonderful summer with the Dursleys at Privet Drive away from Hogwarts, from Ron, from Hermione... and him.

It was the last day of school before the summer vacation, and as I walked out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione after dinner, I was suddenly jerked back by someone pulling on my robes from behind. The not so mysterious someone took my left hand and slipped a note into it, holding it just a second longer than necessary, then he proceeded to walk off leisurely in the direction of Slytherin Tower. I shakily started to unfold the piece of paper, my hand trembling slightly from the contact.

''Come on, Harry, what're you standing there for?'' said Ron as he turned back for a second to see where I'd gone.

''Oh, nothing,'' I replied as I looked up and smiled, stuffing the note into my robes and catching up with my friends.

Whatever it was that **he** wanted, it could wait.

*

Later that night, after yet another raucous Gryffindor party in the common room, I felt exhausted and reluctantly started to change out of my robes, but I was distracted halfway by something fluttering to the floor. I stopped undressing and sat on my bed, leaning back on the pillow and stretching out tiredly. As I opened and smoothed out the crumpled slip of paper, I read its contents and nearly fainted in horror:

_Lockhart's classroom. Now. And if you bring the Weasel with you, I'll kill you, Potter._

Now...?

Didn't that mean he'd been waiting since... after dinner? I groaned, grabbing my Invisibility Cloak and running out as fast as I could, not bothering if I made any noise. It didn't matter, since Ron and the others were all tired out by the party ¨C they had already started snoring the ceiling down the second they hit their beds.

I knew very well why he wanted to meet at the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Ever since Lockhart had gone away to get his memory back, nobody had been inside ¨C well, except Filch who cleaned it occasionally ¨C and there was practically no chance of people being anywhere near that area, especially after dark.

What I didn't know was why I was so nervous that he wanted to see me ¨C at night.

Alone.

  
Draco's POV  
***

I sat on the teacher's table, waiting. For the first hour or so, strangely, I didn't feel my normal impatience. So Potter was busy. Fine ¨C I could understand if he had prior engagements. I, after all, had my own before the idea for this insane rendezvous crept into my mind.

**Three bloody hours** of sitting on a hard, wooden table, however, is a totally different story.

Potter, you git.

Feeling unusually tired, I lay on my front, and as I rested my head on my folded arms and pondered what was going to happen, I unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

*

I became most unpleasantly aware of a stray lock of hair annoying me, and I absently pushed it away from my face, turning over onto my back. The movement made it fall into my eyes again, and just as I was about to tuck it behind my ear exasperatedly, someone did it for me.

Opening my eyes just a little wider than a crack, I saw a blurry figure sitting beside me, seemingly hesitant as he bent over and placed his hands on the table on either side of my head. Interesting. My mind still unclear from sleep, I waited to see what the stranger would do. He paused to examine my face for a few seconds, as if trying to ascertain that I was still asleep.

Then he uncertainly bent his head down lower and kissed me on the lips.

I was strangely reminded of Potter. It was sweet, to say the least, both literally and figuratively and whoever he was he'd been drinking a whole lot of pumpkin juice.

**Hold on.**

Wasn't I was being... **attacked**? This was simply _appalling_! _Nothing_ happened without _my_ permission, and that certainly included parts of my anatomy being in contact with someone else's. The drowsiness suddenly cleared, and I blinked, fully awake, finally seeing who my assailant was:

Potter.

_Well._ That was fine, then. He had certainly learnt from the master of unprecedented kissing. As my brain started to function normally again, I couldn't believe I had forgotten that I was supposed to meet him. How could it have slipped my mind even for a second?

Before I could start to secretly gloat about the fact that he was actually kissing me of his own accord, he pulled back and opened his slightly glazed eyes slowly, staring into my, by now, wide-open ones for a few seconds...

''Like pumpkin juice, do you, Potter?''

...before proceeding to fall off the table in shock. Graceful, as ever, but I personally thought it was quite charming.

Did I just say that?

I sat up and looked down at him, calmly waiting for a response, and ''Er - '' was the first word out of his mouth. Typical.

''Taking advantage of a sleeping wizard, Potter? A Lethifold in the making,'' I drawled.

He paused, obviously disorientated. ''A what?'' Such _ignorance_!

''A Lethifold, Potter. Black, cloth-like? Smothers people in their sleep?'' I said as patiently as I could. The look of confusion on his face remained and I sighed. ''Never mind; evidently you haven't read 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' quite as often as you should have.''

''...Right.'' No wonder he never managed to beat me at anything besides Quidditch, then. Well, that, and the popularity stakes, but then I never cared much for affection ¨C other than from him, that is.

''You really should expand your vocabulary, Potter. You might actually have use for it when you're talking to someone with more brain cells than a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.''

''So you don't, then, Malfoy?''

''I don't, what? Talk to _Hufflepuffs_? I will try my best to ignore that blatant insult, Potter ¨C I'll have you know I happen to enjoy an intelligent conversation.''

''No, you conceited git ¨C you don't have more brain cells than us.'' Was - was this _possible_? He had actually managed to get the better of me for once! I must say, well done, Potter.

Oh **fine**, maybe twice, if you really wanted to count the whole issue with his diary on Valentine's Day. I don't exactly enjoy being reminded of my losses.

Choosing not to reply, I stretched out my legs on what used to be Lockhart's table. I leaned back on my hands and stared out the window into the dark sky, not looking at anything in particular.

''You're late.'' I could almost feel him twitch behind me. ''Very late, in fact. Do explain, or I might make you start dancing again all the way until breakfast.''

He started protesting defensively. ''I just read the note about five minutes ago, Malfoy. I was at the Gry ¨C ''

''I hope you don't mean one of those ridiculously deafening and pointless Gryffindor celebrations, Potter. I hate to think something as trivial as that would take precedence over _me_.''

''Sorry to say it _did_, Malfoy. My _apologies_ if your impossibly humongous ego is wounded.'' Fiery. Even without turning around, I could already imagine the irritated and angry expression I'd seen on his face so many times before.

Not wanting to have an argument just as yet, I changed the subject discreetly. ''I see the Tom Riddle incident didn't kill you.'' I turned around to look at him as he nodded imperceptibly. ''Pity,'' I said, cracking a smile.

He scuffed his shoe on the ground uneasily. My eyes narrowed. Did he really think I would hurt him intentionally? ''You do know I had nothing to do with it. Father didn't tell me anything about it, all right?''

''I know.'' Taken aback, my jaw dropped. It wasn't like him to just accept ¨C to _trust_ ¨C anything I said. Usually, an insult or two was in line, at least. What was with him?

''Why did you ask me to come here, Malfoy?'' He averted his gaze, fiddling with the silvery cloak in his hands. I stared at it ¨C it was an Invisibility Cloak! Where did he get one of those? He noticed my fixated stare on his cloak and hastily folded it up, leaving it on the first table. Noticing his apparent discomfort, I decided not to question where he got it. (A/N: I admit, I'm too lazy to write a lengthy explanation. :P)

''To talk, of course, Potter. It's the last chance you'll ever get.''

He laughed in spite of himself and looked up. ''The last _chance_ I'll ever get? I thought that even for you, there was a limit to self-absorption, Malfoy, but I was wrong. What makes you think I even want to talk to you?'' Because I'm irresistible, of course, Potter. I thought you would have realised that by now.

''Why'd you come here then, Potter; to see dear Lockhart's classroom for the last time before the holidays? How _sentimental_! Very touching, Potter; I am simply _moved_.''

''Shut up, Malfoy.'' He flushed. I didn't want to think it, but I found it completely cute. And you didn't hear that from me, either. 

''Remember what I said about the vocabulary, Potter.'' 

''Shu ¨C oh, forget it.'' I watched as he settled on the floor, crossing his legs and then looking up at me. ''Talk, then.''

''I was thinking more in terms of you asking me questions.''

''Like what? I don't think I have anything to say to you really, Malfoy.'' I don't think so, Potter.

''Well, how about 'Why did you kiss me in Borgin and Burkes?' I suppose that'd be a good start.'' I suppressed a smile as he stiffened visibly, his facial expression shifting into one of apprehension. And I think I saw hidden anticipation, too.

Harry's POV  
***

I hadn't even recovered yet from the shock of him actually being awake when I did, er, **that**, and he had to spring _another_ surprise on me?

''Oh. Right.'' Though I had sort of expected what was coming, I was still feeling _very _uncomfortable at the nature of the topic we were going to discuss. This was Malfoy. Worse, I had a crush on him. I wasn't really in the right frame of mind for any heart-to-heart sessions. ''So, er ¨C why did you, er, you know, do that, then?''

He mumbled something incoherently. Draco Malfoy _mumbling_? I had just witnessed a world first.

''I can't hear you, Malfoy.''

He turned away. ''I said, I don't know.''

Now he was confusing me even further. ''What? Then why'd you tell me to ask you that?''

''Never mind, Potter. Just carry on with the next one.''

I was completely baffled by Draco's strange behaviour, but continued anyway. ''You're not making any sense, Malfoy. Anyway ¨C next question, then. Er... That same day in Flourish and Blotts... you started walking over to me. Remember?'' He started to shake his head. ''Don't try and deny it, you self-delusional... _thing_. I saw you.'' He paused, and then nodded, as if he had just recalled the memory.

''You actually even _remember_ something that happened so long ago and was so insignificant, Potter? Now I know how much I mean to you.'' Of course I remembered. I remembered everything... concerning him. He looked at me and smirked, and my legs suddenly seemed to have lost all feeling. All I can say is, thank goodness I was sitting down.

''Shut up, Malfoy, and just answer the stupid question.'' My tone softened as I asked, ''What were you going to do?'' but somehow I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know the answer.

He sighed. ''I don't know, Potter. Don't ask me questions I don't have a response to.''

''Do you know _anything_, then, Malfoy? '' I said, exasperated. ''You tell me to come here and ask you questions ¨C about _your own_ peculiar actions, I might add ¨C and then you tell me you don't know the answers to them! What do you want me to think?''

He remained silent, as if waiting for me to continue; I suddenly had the urge to strangle him. Then he started speaking.

''It wasn't Ginny Weasley, Potter.''

''Wha...? What are you talking about, Malfoy?''

''The Valentine. I sent it to you. The one in the hallway with the harp-wielding dwarf.''

There was a long pause as I tried to digest this new information. _He_ sent me the Valentine? Did that mean what I thought it did? But it was impossible. He couldn't like me... at all.

''Do you really expect me to believe that, Malfoy? You've gone round the bend. Why do you want to take credit for something as... as _stupid_ as that?'' Surely, this had to be another one of his inane jokes... but it wasn't remotely humorous to me.

''Potter. Did you really think a Weasley was capable of coming up with something that was so brilliantly amusing that it could make all the students in the corridor laugh? I understand that your brain is abnormally microscopic, but you should try using it sometimes, Potter. Think about it. Even taking into consideration her usual obtuseness, Ginny Weasley wouldn't _dream_ of humiliating you like that, seeing as you're her object of idolisation.'' As I stared at his expression, I couldn't believe it.

He was actually _serious_. Suddenly I felt ridiculously happy.

''I'm not. Shut up.'' Ginny. Did he really see her as a threat of some sort? She was just... Ron's _sister_.

''Shut up? I seem to remember you being the one asking the asinine questions, Potter.'' With that, I was suddenly riled again, all thoughts of elation forgotten. Why was it that every time I thought he was actually behaving acceptably or maybe even being _likeable_, he had to go and mess it up with another one of his callous remarks?

''Stop pushing the blame to me, Malfoy! You were the one who wanted this absurd conversation!'' I stood up and snatched my Cloak from the table angrily. ''I don't know why I even bothered to come.''

''Potter, wait.''

''_Wait_? For what, Malfoy? Wait for you to tell me why you held my handand bloody _kissed my cheek_ the day Colin asked me for a photo? To clarify why it is that even when I merely look at you I can't breathe properly? For you to explain the reason you gave me that kiss outside the Great Hall ¨C that bloody, perfect kiss that ruined my brain because I didn't know what to think? Do you know, or care, that it made my head spin so bad I think I would have had a heart attack if my heart had been beating any faster?'' I turned to go, completely enraged by now.

Why did he have to be such a git?

And why did I finally admit the truth?

But the next thing he said stopped me from taking even one step forward.

''Yes.''

Draco's POV  
***

Why was he so easily angered? He should've _known_ I was just being Draco Malfoy. Potter could be so unbelievably dense sometimes.

And did I hear wrongly or had he just confessed that he liked me? He asked me if I knew or cared how he felt about the kiss. And my answer was unmistakeably...

''Yes,'' I said quietly.

''What?'' He turned back abruptly, looking floored by my reply as his Cloak slipped to the ground.

''I said yes, I know, Potter.''

''I know what you said, Malfoy. I mean... how...?'' Was he completely _clueless_? If it really were so, **how oblivious could he get**?

''Because my head spun even more severely than yours, I'm sure.'' He blinked.

''Oh. Is ¨C is that why you smiled at me, then?'' What! I couldn't have him telling anybody that I had actually been _worried_ about him ¨C my reputation would be eternally destroyed.

''Excuse me? I _what_ at you?'' A Malfoy resorting to playing dumb ¨C self-repugnance overwhelmed me.

He looked adorably bewildered and unsure of himself. ''When I broke my arm at Quidditch... You smiled at me. I remember.''

''I did? Since when? I don't remember such an incident ever occurring, Potter. You must have been delirious from your injury,'' I said, unable to keep from smiling. He was just so bloody... _loveable_!

''Don't lie, Malfoy.'' He seemed almost weary by now, his eyes expressing his frustration.

Yes, I lied. I remembered every detail of each encounter with him, down to what he had been wearing. Exactly how his hair fell into his face, the different shades of green his eyes could turn each time his temper was tested, the colour of the shoes he wore that day, and even the design of that cheap excuse of a timekeeper he called a watch. I knew exactly why I kissed him in Borgin and Burkes, and even more so outside the Great Hall after the meeting of the Duelling Club. I knew why I walked over to him in Flourish and Blotts, and why I held his hand and kissed his cheek the day of the signed photos.

And I knew, and he himself knew, the reason he had respiratory problems when he looked at me, as did I when I looked at him.

It was love.

And as I jumped down from the table and started to walk toward him, I told him so.

Harry's POV  
***

Love? Was it really?

I backed away nervously as he came nearer, and promptly bumped into the side of the bench in the first row. As I sat down clumsily, Malfoy swung himself easily over the long table and trapped me with his legs on either side of me. I nearly fell off the bench in surprise, but he caught me quickly by the forearm and pulled me back up. He bent down slightly so that his face was just inches from mine.

I looked up and started to lose myself in the blazing grey depths, their intent clear. This wasn't _fair_! Why did he always get the upper hand? His s-stare was quite i-intimidating... Since when had I been a-afraid of him? And why in the world was I s-stammering in my thoughts?

''Look, you know nothing good will come of this, Malfoy. Nobody will accept it. Ever.''

He bit his lip and looked away. ''Do you think I don't know that, Potter?''

''So let go of me.''

Instead of letting go, he leaned down even lower; only one inch away now. I swallowed. ''But I can't,'' he said gently, as he closed his eyes and tenderly kissed me.

I virtually sprang up in shock and tried to step back, but he refused to release me from his grip, one hand firmly but gently pulling me down by the base of my neck and the other still resolutely planted on my wrist. But instead of jerking myself away by force in disgust, I was positively melting.

He subconsciously let go of my right hand as I pulled it from his grasp. Slowly, I relaxed and leaned forward, lightly looping my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as well. I started to feel distinctly giddy and nervousness slipped away, giving way to only what I now knew was, undoubtedly, love, and nothing else.

And then, in my inebriated state, I spoiled it all by licking his lower lip.

He immediately tensed up and pulled away, an unreadable expression on his face.

Oh no.

Draco's POV  
***

What the...? I think he just - yes, he _definitely_ did. How inconceivably and uncharacteristically _brazen_ of him! 

And it was quite nice, actually.

''S-Sorry... I-I shouldn't have done that.'' Potter stuttered, trying to move back but instead tripping on the bench and falling onto it with a bump.

''Don't stammer, Potter. It's completely unbecoming. Speech impediments are reminiscent of Longbottom.''

''I was j-just...''

''Potter ¨C ''

''I didn't mean to!''

''Potter. Stop it and listen, you idiot. It's fine.'' As he stood up and stepped out of his seat trying to get out of my reach, I made a wild grab at his robes but leaned a little too far forward and lost my balance, falling off the table onto him. He stumbled and brought both of us to a tangled heap on the floor painfully.

''Ouch! Get _off_ me, Potter,'' I cried out, pinned to the floor by his weight.

I suddenly noticed that we were in the exact position that we had been in Borgin and Burkes, and evidently so had he, as he hesitantly brushed my hair away again. He searched my face for the merest sign of consent by staring deeply into my eyes, before kissing me with a startling intensity. It was different from the others, but still just right, with emotion and passion mixed somewhere in between, and I then knew for sure how he really felt.

As the kiss finally ended, his expression suddenly changed from one of bliss to that of fear.

''It's never going to work... Draco. Just forget any of this ever happened,'' he said, evidently hoping to sound convincing. He scrambled up from the floor, pushing me aside lightly.

Convincing, my arse.

He seemed almost desperate to get away and started to make his way to the door, his Cloak forgotten. I was stung. Even if he couldn't accept this, he wasn't _allowed_ to just walk away! I had a right - a _need_ ¨C to closure of _some_ sort.

And I was going to bloody get it.

Before he managed to get his hand on the door handle, I had his wrist in a death grip. He stopped short, but didn't turn around.

''Did you really think I'd just let you get away like that, Potter?'' I tightened my hold on his wrist. ''Not bloody likely. Do you think it's possible for me ¨C _or_ you, for that matter ¨C to just _forget_ everything, like it was just some trivial matter? Do you really?''

''Yes.'' It was barely a whisper ¨C wobbly and feeble. I was almost livid with rage by now.

''Don't lie. Look at me and say it, you git!'' I said coldly, yanking him back in fury. Suddenly, I inexplicably found in my eyes tears of anger, hurt, and disappointment. I brushed them away irritably ¨C I never cried, and I certainly wasn't going to start now.

He spun around to face me, and I could see him struggling, in those impossibly green eyes, to hold back his own tears. He tried to speak, but I suddenly saw one start to fall slowly and leave a wet trail behind it on his cheek. I watched as they all started to gush out insuppressibly, and I was quite uncertain of how to react.

Trying to hide the tears, he stepped forward and buried his head in my chest, gripping the front of my robes tightly. He shook his head gently, the soft black hair brushing against my cheek, conveying his exact thoughts without even saying anything. I hugged him, feeling resentment towards... everything.

''Harry...'' I gently lifted one hand to touch his hair, the silky dark strands slipping through my fingers, just as the boy whose head they were on was already doing.

''I'm sorry,'' he choked out, his voice muffled and shaky through the cloth.

I moved back slightly and lifted his chin up gently, looking into his eyes to tell him I understood. We kissed - a last, complete, wistful and longing kiss lamenting what was never meant to be, and I tried my hardest to commit to memory the profound emotion in my entire body and feeling of his lips on mine that I knew I would probably never feel again.

Finally, knowing he wouldn't be able to, I broke away reluctantly, actually being able to taste his salty tears as my lips brushed lightly across his cheek. He leaned against my shoulder and put his arms around my waist, the only sound in the room being his occasional sobs. 

As I resigned myself to his decision, my vision blurred and I closed my eyes, resting my head against his as a solitary tear made its way down my cheek. I held him to me tightly for the first and last time, never wanting to let go.

*

''This can only end in tears!'' ¨C Bartok, _Anastasia_. 

A/N: I'm sniffling now. :'( This chapter was majorly mushy. Heh. I admit I'm a sop. :D I wasn't thinking of using 'love' at all in this fic, since they're like in second year but it just... happened. :P I really think the Anastasia quote is appropriate for this chapter! -sniff- I couldn't put the quote at the front 'cause it'd be a gargantuan giveaway to the ending. Oh and er, Fox owns Anastasia. -_-

I think I might write an epilogue, actually. :) Just a short one to finish the story properly ¨C wait, that sounded ominous. o_O It'll be up within the next week or so, I promise! :) Or should I end it here? Do tell me what you think.

Please don't flame me for the, um, not-happily-ever-after ending: I mean, they're **12**! I can't get over that fact; it's kind of hard to ignore. :| Anyway, Harry has a crush on Cho the next year, so it'd be even weirder. :X In any case, it leaves my options open to have a sequel! Which will, however, probably never happen 'cause I'd have to have some semblance of a plot. XD 

I'm going to co-write a fic with Icicle and another friend about Harry and co. at OBS soon! Do read it when it comes out. It's probably going to be a humour fic, but I don't think it'll be slashed. Nothing's confirmed, because we haven't discussed it fully. It will be posted under this nickname, so well, you know. :)

Thanks (and apologies for taking so long for this chapter) to: Miss Razberry (Here's more! But it's the last of it, I'm afraid. ¨Csniff-), LenaLovely12, BakaWeapon (Your review kept me in fits.. ¨Cwipes tears of laughter away- Thanks!), forfirith, La Princesse D'or (Oh my gosh! I'm not worthy of such praise... But thanks. :) Oh and do reply soon!), Icicle (Right, I wrote a whole bloody chapter as your reply, so er yeah. :D There was hair in this chapter! XD), caroline, Tine (And the D/H came, didn't it. XD Heh. Continue 'Know Your Enemy' soon! :D), Barbara (Thanks! I always get this really 'jump-up-and-down' feeling when people say they put the fic on their favourites. :D), VenusPrincess (Pippin and Merry are gay? Well, I'll take your word for it, then! :D), Vespertilios-Flower (Yeah, people have said it's not really second-yearish and I agree, but oh well. :D), Chibi*Star (Well, glad you found the dwarf thing funny, but it _was_ created by J.K., as you probably know. I couldn't write something as funny as that to save my life. ¨Csigh- :D), Frost JP, alex and Bobalong (A girl, actually. :) My gender seems to be in question a few times. o_O Hope you like this ending! Come to think of it, nobody can, but... never mind. :|).

Feedback will definitely be appreciated, and thanks for reading the fic! :D Be nice, and review please. :)


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Well! The epilogue! I did say it'd be up within a week, so well, I'm using the weekend to work on it. I really should be doing my homework, though. Never mind. This chapter is mainly from Draco's POV, because well, I think Harry's mind could be taken off of things by his friends playing Exploding Snap and all that. Draco, on the other hand, has nothing to distract him. :) His thoughts are really fun to write, too. Heh. Sorry, it still isn't a happy ending... I didn't plan for it to be in the first place. Well, there's always the sequel. Ack! Did I just commit myself to writing one? o_O Well... we'll see.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Draco's POV  
***

I went down to breakfast alone very early, and ate as quickly as I could, not wanting to have to face him from across the Hall. The food didn't seem to have any taste, anyway. But when I was stepping out into the Entrance Hall, I bumped into him, Weasley and Granger as they came from Gryffindor Tower.

''Have a good summer with the Muggles, Potter,'' I spat out, not liking the shaky edge my voice held.

''I...'' he started, but I rushed past him toward the dungeons frantically, not wanting to face him for longer than necessary. I stopped as I turned the corner, breathing hard.

''What's with him?'' I heard Weasley say, sounding stunned. ''Did he just run away from us?''

''Oh, who cares, Ron, let's just get breakfast,'' Granger said bemusedly. Their footsteps faded away into the Great Hall and I slowly walked back to Slytherin Tower, feeling like my legs were lead.

''Mr Malfoy.'' I looked up and saw Professor Snape looking at me oddly. He looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped himself, giving me a calculating look. ''Do ensure that you are ready to board the Hogwarts Express on time,'' he said, sweeping past me toward the Great Hall.

That's all I need, isn't it. Snape giving me love advice.

*

As the students milled about on the platform, I saw him looking around for something or someone as if he had something important to say. I hid behind Crabbe and to my relief, was completely blocked from view.

As he finally gave up, he sighed and boarded the train in defeat, looking quite miserable. I couldn't even look at him, which was why I found myself choosing a compartment at the other end of the train from his.

I know, it's pathetic.

Harry's POV  
***

Amidst the shouts of laughter in our compartment, my thoughts occasionally wandered to Draco. I wanted to talk to him again today, but he suddenly seemed to have developed an extraordinary talent for hiding. I don't quite know what I wanted to tell him, I just only know I wanted to see him, maybe apologise again or something. I just needed to hear his voice.

Last night was... Well, I don't know how to describe it, really. We cleared things up, that's for sure, but somehow I wish we didn't. Perhaps if we had just left things the way they were, maybe, just maybe, by the next school year I could have forgotten everything. But after all those confessions and the memory of us just clinging to each other in the dark classroom, everything was ingrained into my mind, and now, even if I tried to, I know I wouldn't be able forget a single detail.

Was it even possible, like he said, to treat it as a trivial matter... ever?

It felt strange not having him barge into our compartment with that smirk on his face and a malicious remark to match. Was he hiding from me? Maybe it was because Fred and George were in my compartment, I thought. But I knew the real reason...

I just didn't want to think about it.

Nobody brought up the topic of Draco. I guess they weren't too concerned about him, and of course, how could I blame them? Maybe they occasionally wondered where he was, and why he hadn't come to torment us yet. Maybe they just didn't care ¨C but I did.

I tried to follow their example not to care or think about him, and the Exploding Snap and Fred and George's wisecracks did keep my mind off of things, most of the time. But I couldn't help flinching slightly when, as we started pulling into King's Cross Station, Ginny talked about Percy actually being in a relationship.

I...

I just wish I was, too.

Draco's POV  
***

I looked out the window, deep in thought. Staying in my compartment the entire journey had been strangely therapeutic. Vaguely, I wondered if he was thinking about yesterday night and what happened.

I wondered if he missed me.

The compartment I was in was strangely quiet compared to the rest of the train, and I liked it that way. For once, I could actually have my own time to think, and not have to put up a front about hating Potter.

A sudden movement opposite me startled me, and I turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle. Did one of them just _move_?

''Are we going to Potter's compartment yet, Malfoy?'' Goyle grunted.

''_No_. We're not going in there today at all, Goyle. How many times do I have to tell you that?'' I said irritably, turning to look at the window again. Pest.

''Oh. I thought you were joking,'' I heard him mumble, as he and Crabbe settled into their stony stupor yet again. After a long silence, I could hear the witch with the trolley rattling closer and closer, stopping for a few minutes every few feet or so to check each compartment for hungry students.

''Oh good, I thought she'd never come,'' was Crabbe's first sentence since he got on the train. He nudged Goyle from his sleep, and the both of them got up. ''Do you want anything, Malfoy?'' Crabbe said.

''I don't eat such coarse food unless it's absolutely necessary, Crabbe, you know that.''

They went outside without another word to purchase food to gorge themselves with for the rest of the journey. Just as they were sliding the door closed, there was a high-pitched voice outside. I sighed in frustration as Pansy came in and flounced down on the seat.

''Draco, why haven't you come to talk to me? I've been _so_ worried!'' she said, and promptly started to prattle on about what she was going to do during the summer vacation. Sometimes I wonder why I was put in Slytherin ¨C to teach me endurance, maybe.

Oh, no ¨C they would have put me in Hufflepuff for that.

Crabbe and Goyle re-entered the compartment, their large arms completely filled with sweets and other snacks. They dumped it all on their seats and immediately started unwrapping some Chocolate Frogs. As the seat was almost sagging under the weight of both Crabbe and Goyle _and_ the mountainous pile of sweets, some of the items scattered on the floor beside Pansy's feet. She paid them no heed as her hand rested on my arm cloyingly, her voice filling the compartment. Thank goodness there wasn't much further to go.

I was quite certain Potter was looking for me on the platform today. Who else could it have been? Weasley and Granger were standing right next to him, that oversized oaf Hagrid was grinning stupidly nearby ¨C well, who could miss _him_?

I was expected to forget Potter, and everything that happened between us last night. But how was I supposed to if he kept looking for me with that innocent and longing expression?

Maybe I couldn't always do what I was expected to.

Finally, we neared King's Cross Station. The train stopped, and Crabbe and Goyle got up, leaving the pile of sweet wrappers on the seat behind them as they left the compartment. I still couldn't believe they had actually managed to finish the entire pile of sweets in that short span of time. But then again, they're Crabbe and Goyle.

I walked out with Pansy toward the exit, stopping at the second door from it as I heard Ginny Weasley speaking. ''You won't tease him, will you?'' As I indicated to Pansy to go ahead first, she gave me a puzzled look but complied.

''Wouldn't dream of it,'' someone said, and then he proceeded to agree with himself. ''Definitely not.'' Funny.

The door slid open and the twins filed out together with their sister, glancing at me curiously as they passed. No wonder then. I started to walk behind them casually, as if I was just on my way to the exit as well.

As they got off the train and walked towards their mother, I lingered near the exit, watching as Potter waited outside the compartment. He was evidently waiting for Weasley and Granger to gather their belongings. From inside the compartment, I could hear them talking and laughing, their voices excited. Potter, however, had a subdued look on his face.

I saw him quickly scribble something on a bit of parchment and tear the parchment in two, handing one piece to each of his friends and giving them what appeared to be instructions.

''...I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to,'' he said, giving them a hopeless sort of smile. His voice_..._

''I'm sorry...''

There was an unfamiliar twinge near the bridge of my nose, and the world suddenly went strangely out of proportion as I looked at him through my tears. I knew then why I had been hiding from him the entire day ¨C I was afraid I'd break down. Feeling weak all of a sudden, I put my hand on the wall to support myself, clenching my fist. Zabini came out from his compartment and came nearer, but stopped in concern when he saw me. I waved him away with my eyes closed, not wanting to see his reaction to me actually crying.

As I tried to regain my composure, he touched my shoulder.

''Go away, Zabini,'' I said angrily, turning around.

But it wasn't Zabini ¨C it was Potter.

He reached out for me awkwardly but I stepped back, not knowing what I would do if I touched him. He immediately drew back his hand, looking slightly hurt.

''Draco? I...'' he said, looking apprehensive. He hesitated, looking down at his feet.

''It's all right. I know,'' I said quietly. Seeing Weasley stepping out of the compartment, I gave Potter a watery smile and turned away, determined not to look back until I was safely away from the train station. I faced the multitude of students milling about platform nine and three-quarters, taking a deep breath.

''Goodbye, Potter,'' I said softly, and walked out the door.

A/N: I thought ending the fic with the same line as the first chapter would be... nice. :) Ah, so the fic's truly done now. Sigh. Never mind, there's the co-authored OBS fic to look forward to writing! I've already started on it, actually. Do read it when it's posted! I would really appreciate it. I _might_ write that sixth-year fic that seems to be in demand, but it definitely won't be anytime soon, sorry!

And here's a general reply to all reviewers: Okay, I admit, I was almost crying when I wrote the ending to chapter 8. Bah. So it's good to know I'm not the only one erm... touched? :) Anyway. Well, I don't think I'll continue to the next book, because there's only so many times you can read that Harry looked at Draco longingly and vice versa, you know. I could, but I don't have the talent to keep readers interested time and again. Heh. So, sorry, Cali! :) To QueenStrata: Really, it's fine that you don't review every chapter. :) Just glad to know that you read the fic!

Thanks to Sabriell Silk, Miss Razberry, Silver Dragon, Lumos and Nox, Cali, QueenStrata, Emma, Tine and Icicle for reviewing!

28 Jan. 03: Oh my gosh. I can't believe I hit over 80 reviews. Thanks, all of you! And OBS actually stands for Outward Bound School. It's kind of weird to get into a whole long explanation here, so I'll just say read the fic to find out what it's all about! :D Thank you, Girl 17, for the feedback about the A/Ns! I've taken off most of it, I think. :)


End file.
